


When Will My Life Begin

by geeky_ramblings



Series: Coldwave Week 2018 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: The Coldwave Tangled AU (sort of) no one asked for.Day Two:  You Captured My Heart





	When Will My Life Begin

If Mick was being honest with himself, he really didn't know exactly who had done the abducting in this situation. Okay, let's maybe he should start from the beginning of his tale. Mick, who was trying to steal a crown from Royal Family so that he could fence it later for some gold, had decided that it was in best interest to team up with Harley and Jesse. Once he had got what he needed, Mick made a decision that would change the course of his life forever. Not wanting to split his ill earned gains three ways, Mick in his infinite wisdom purposely tripped the castle's alarms. In doing so, he made sure it was the Trickster and Piper that got caught by Captain Joe West before leaving the castle with the crown.

Having a bit of a head started from Joe and the Royal guards, Mick had found himself what he had hoped was an empty tower to hide himself and the crown just until the coast was clear . He really didn't expect to be knocked out by a frying pan nor did he plan to be tied up. He had intended to be far away from Central City Kingdom, loot in hand. Instead, Mick was stuck escorting a long haired, blue eyed smart ass by the name of Leonard Snart to the castle and to the very guards that were probably still looking for Mick; if the bad wanted posters were anything to go by. You see, apparently Leonard wanted to see the lanterns the Allens lit each year on their missing older son's birthday.

Of course in order for Mick to get back the crown that he had rightfully stolen, he had placate Leonard. He hadn't planned on the glowing healing hand, the talking turtle named Cisco or falling in love. But for the first time in his life, Mick was ready to give up everything including a fortune in gold coins for somebody else. It was lucky that Leonard had turned out to be the lost prince the Allens had been searching for sixteen years or else Mick wouldn't be thinking about hanging up his thieving boots up for good.

So now he had to deal a talking turtle, a brother-in-law who could run at the speed of lightning, and a husband who wanted to join Mick in his not so legal line of work. Well, at least Leonard looked good with short hair and he did make a pretty hot thief. Unfortunately, he still insists it was him who that only not abducted Mick first but had stole his heart in the process. While, Mick may have a reputation that he still has to maintain, he lets Leonard win the argument about whom kidnapped whom first — most of the time.

And oh, that time ship was stolen and went missing from the kingdom — well that's a story for another day.


End file.
